Hopelessly Clueless
by Cre8tivity
Summary: Cammie and Zach have been childhood friends, not even considering the fact of being anything more. But as highschool is coming to a close and conflict with girl friends and guy friends(including the gorgeous Josh Abrams that might have a spark with Cammie), are Zach and Cammie beginning to feel something? No spies!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first fanfiction, and i grabbed a few ideas here and there. I am totally okay with some criticism, and if you have any helpful ideas or suggestions, tell me! Feel free to review!**

"Morning beautiful." I woke up, only to find im being suffocated by a pillow. (I know he wasnt kidding, since i never really look gross in the morning. Unlike someone.)

"Oh my god, get off!" I yelled laughing, my words muffled.

"What? Sorry I cant hear you, I think we have a bad connection. Call me back later!"

"Zachary Goode, If I suffocate when im only a senior, I swear I will haunt you for the rest of your life." I flailed my arms, and luckily, I smacked him on what i think was his arm.

"You've haunted me and my life so far, so its unlikely it'll be any different." He replied, and I could feel him smirking.

Finally, I was able to shove him off. He laid on the floor, laughing like an idiot.

"How the hell did you get in here anyway?" I asked, still trying to catch my breath. He held up his hands and shrugged.

"I have my ways." He said, giving me a look that made me know he knew something.

"So do I, and mister, you do not want to play with fire." I said, still tired from waking up. (Or being strangled awake, either one.) He reached into his pocket and pulled out a shiny silver key. A shiny silver key that looked strangely identical to my house key. Suddenly, it dawned on me.

"She did not."

"She did." He said, with a smirk.

"She did NOT." I repeated. I cannot believe my mother gave the house key to him.

"Well, its not like it matters. You basically live here anyway." I said, trying to play it cool. Sure, I was used to him being here, but giving him the key was like giving him the official badge to raid my privacy. As fast as I could, I tried to snatch it, but he saw it coming and quickly retracted his hand.

"Nu-uh, you arent getting this back anytime soon. Go get ready for school. If you're late, your mother has given me permission to ban you from anything you wanna do."

"Fine. But leave for now, you know where the other shower is, and Im using mine." I gestured towards the door.

"Why? Its not like theres anything to hide. Besides, Ive already seen you-"

"Just go!" I said, cutting him off.

**~Hopelessly Clueless~**

At school, Zach was one of the popular kids. Me on the other hand, tried to hide my talents and things and blended with the crowd. Like, im incredibly smart, musical, artistic, amazing singer and dancer, if i do say so myself. I do like playing volleyball and basketball, along with surfing and skiing and whatnot. And Zach was... Well, Zach. Even though I have more talents, him being a guy makes him more popular (I know, i dont get the logic in that either). Hes QB of the football team, a straight A student,having tons of hidden talents, and it doesn't hurt that both of us are, well, i guess the word would be.. Kinda hot, i guess?

When i arrived at school I immediately went over and walked with my friend Macey. I sipped my coffee and explained the whole story about my mom leaving for a few weeks and the Zach issue.

"Didn't he come out of the bathroom naked one time?" She said raising her eyebrows in a funky way.

"Please Mace, lets not speak of the devil. Anyway, did you pick your outfit for the party today?" I poked her in the ribs. "Hosted by you-know-who?" She blushed cheekily and shushed me. Macey had a crush on this guy named Preston, who was loaded with cash and fancy, not to mention hes kinda cute.

"Shut up. And yes, I always have things planned. How about you?" "Im not going." I said casually. I braced myself. 3...2...1... Annnnnddddddd...

"WHAT?" She exploded. "Cammie Morgan, I dont know if you know- actually I know you know, that this is THE party of the year hosted by YOUR best friends-best friend and I am not going to let you _not _go because I think we both know that the gossip page for Roseville High will rant about how the queen is not going."

I looked over at her and rolled my eyes. "Dramatic much?" I sighed. "Im not going." Macey pouted for a bit, then sighed.

"Did I mention how much i love you and need you at the party? And do I need to remind you I saved your sorry ass when you almost got in trouble last week?" She said, crossing her arms.

i groaned. "Fine. But you're doing all my make-up and clothes, because im too lazy." She beamed. I knew she like doing all the prep things for me. As we were talking, I wasn't looking and accidentally bumped into a guy who i didn't see, spilling his coffee all over him. Way to blend, i thought to myself.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! It was totally an accident! Are you okay?" I panicked, reaching for my handkerchief. (I know, I know. Who the heck carries a hanky? I carry a hanky. No questions please.) Macey stared at us trying to contain her laughter. Which she is bad at, by the way.

"What the-" He began to say. Then he looked up, and I finally saw him clearly. He was... Gorgeous. He had dark brown hair, with blue eyes that were stunning. I felt myself blush.

"Uhhhhh, no, its fine. The guy messed up my order anyway." He smiled. Did I mention his teeth were so white they were blinding?

"I am so sorry, here, you got a little something..." I offered my hanky, and he wiped his shirt down.

"I have an extra pair of clothes, its fine." Suddenly, the bell rang. My eyes widened, and apparently the guy noticed. "Its fine," he repeated. "You can go. Its not like im on fire or anything." I blushed again.

"Thank you so much. And sorry again! Bye! Sorry!" Macey and I hurried to our lockers. We split up, but not before Macey could whisper, "Hottie alert!" I giggled as we parted ways.

**~ Hopelessly Clueless~**

After a few of my classes, Macey and I met up during break. While we were talking, a girl approached us. Macey nudged me, and I looked up.

"Hi!" She said, super cheerily. "Im Liz!"

I smiled. "I know, hi!" She smiled, but then realized she approached us first.

"Okay, so I don't wanna be all weird-o on you, but i happen to know, you're like, best friends with Zachary Goode?" She asked. I nodded. Didn't everyone? "So can you ask him if hes free on Sunday? Wait, actually, can you give this to him? It has my number on it." She smiled sweetly and her eyes glittered hopefully. She was cute, ill give her that.

"Of course!" I said grinning. After she left, I turned to Macey.

"Where is Zach now?" I asked. She shrugged. "Go ask his football jockeys. Ill meet you later." I thanked her and then made my way towards the group of muscle men.

"Hey guys, have you seen Zach?"

"Hes in the locker room. Who are you?" Said one of the guys."Girlfriend?" Showing mock offense, I almost gagged.

"No."

"Sister?"

"No."

"Classmate?"

"Ehhh, kinda."

"Then who?"

"Cammie Morgan. Now 'scuse me, Ive got a message to deliver."

"Hes the only one in there, and he just went back to do a couple things." I ignored him and then pushed the door to the lockers.

"Zach?" I called out, my voice echoing. No answer. I waited for a second to see if he would scare me. "Zachhhhhhhhhhh?" I called again. Suddenly, I felt a sudden warmth on my neck. Chills ran up mr body. I turned around, almost bumping into Zach.

"Zach, I- Oh dear god put some clothes on!" I rolled my eyes when i noticed all he had was a towel. His hair was wet so i assume he was taking a shower.

"Why? Like i said before, theres nothing to hide." He was literally less that a foot away from me. I glared at him.

"I need to go soon. Meet me at the Grill after school. I need to talk to you." He feigned surprise.

"The magnificent Cammie Morgan, asking me out on a date. Am i lucky today or what?" I squinted at him.

"Okayyyy then, i just told you to meet me because i forgot my phone and i need to give you something. And i got to go right now, ill catch you later."

"What, and miss the fun?" He called out.

"Put some clothes on!" I yelled as I left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took so long! ( i dont know how long "long" is in the FF world, but it was pretty long to me.) I know the previous chapter wasn't so exciting, and you might now like this either, but I have better things planned! Sorry about grammar errors and things, but heres chapter 2! Hope you like it :)**

I waited by the Grill, anxiously awaiting Zachs arrival. Whats taking him so long? I needed to meet Bex and Macey so we could finish our homework and then get ready for the party. Oh great, Another thing I get to look forward to. Finally, I let out a breath of relief as I saw Zach approach me.

"What did I do to have the honor of you taking me on a date? This is a first." He said smugly, smirking.

"Its not a date, seeing as Im leaving in 5 minutes anyway. I didn't ask you out, its just that I didn't have time to... Decently talk to you before." I swirled the lemonade in my can, then took a sip.

"Are you here to ask me on another date then?" He asked with a grin. "Because I don't date trolls. Or gorillas, or homo-sapiens named Cammie Morgan." He sat down in the seat across from me and then called over the waitress. "Pink lemonade please." He said, winking at her. The poor girl blushed and then went to go fetch his drink.

"Yes, I am, actually." I saw Zach do a double take in surprise. "Really?" He asked, the surprise seeping in his voice.

"Yeah. I am asking you on a date. But not with me." He looked confused for a second, and i took out the sheet of paper the girl gave me earlier today.

"A girl approached me today and told me to give you her number, asked if you were free Sunday. Names Liz. Good luck with that, by the way." I took my lemonade and then handed it over. Zach was still for a moment, but a after a while he took it. He was silent.

Finally, he spoke. "The one time you ask me to go somewhere. The one time. And you ask me out to go out with someone else?" The silence was eery. For a second I thought he was going to leave, but he didn't.

"Problem?" I asked, seriously wondering if there was one. I stared at him, confused. For some reason, I felt like I should be nervous.

He stared at me with a blank face. Suddenly, he laughed. "Nah Im just messing with you! You should have seen you're face!" He started cracking up. I rolled my eyes.

"I have no time for this. See you at the party." I stood to leave, but he stopped me.

"You're going? Its going to be pretty intense. Me and Grant gave some nasty ideas to Preston. His beach house is going to be packed." He said, still not letting go of my arm.

Okay, please, he is underestimating me.

"Yeah and let you have all the fun. Have you forgotten who Macey is?" I shrugged his hand off and then left, calling out, "The girl was really cute, just so you know."

~Hopelessly Clueless~

"Macey, are you almost done yet? Ive been waiting for hours!" I whined, groaning. Macey and I met together to get ready together, since Bex had bailed.

"Annnnnnnddddddddd... Done." She said removing her hands from my face. "Open!" She exclaimed happily, clapping her hands. I opened my eyes and couldn't believe what I saw. Im not a huge fan of make-up, so i never applied any, but what Macey did to me was like what the Fairy Godmother did to Cinderella.

"Oh my god Macey you are a miracle worker. Now come, on lets go! We should have left, like, 10 minutes ago!" I rushed her to get her things. She was wearing pink shirt with a black cardigan and white leggings, with silver flats with a flower on them. I let Macey pick my clothes, which may or may not have been a mistake. She chose a sort of lacy white tank with short black shorts. If you guessed already, it wasn't a very formal party. Remember its a beach house owned by Preston.

I was wearing my bikini under my clothes. You know, in case we wanna go for a dip. After another 10 minutes, me and Macey hopped into her brand new, shiny red car. Which I am so jealous of, by the way. When we arrived at the beach house i almost immediately regretted coming. TONS of people surrounded the house, and you could tell the house was flooding with kids from school. Macey, on the other hand, could not wait to get in.

"Come on, come on!" She said, bouncing out of the car and checking her make up. She grinned and clicked her tongue. "Fashionably late."

I spotted Zach getting stampeded by tons of girls, and mentally laughed at how much fun he would be having. I followed her out and into the chaos, and then onto the beach. After a while, I began mingling and watching Macey. Out of nowhere, she froze.

"Oh. My god. Cammie, its Preston! How do I look?" She asked frantically. Over by the house, I spotted Preston and his friends.

"Macey, even without the make-up and clothes, they'll be turning heads." I said confidently and reassuringly. If you saw Macey, you'd think she was a super model. "Go for it!" I said encouragingly. She smiled at me thankfully and then walked off towards Preston.

Wait, what? Great, what did I just do? Sure I might have helped my best friend with her love life and self-esteem, but i just got rid of the only thing that didn't make me look like a loner. I looked around for familiar faces, but unfortunately, there were none. Zach was nowhere to be seen, Macey was hitting it off with Preston, and there was no one else I seemed to recognize.

Awesome. Now im a wallflower. And for the record, I have no idea what the perks are. Distracted, I didn't notice when someone accidentally bumped into me. I lost my balance and accidentally stepped on someones toes.

"Ow!" said someone behind me. I turned around, slightly scared. With my luck, there might be a totally ripped guy. When I was fully turned around, I found not a scary monster, but a familiar (but gorgeous) face.

"Sorry! I dont know, someone just bumped into me and I- Are you- Im- Im sorry!" I grimaced and waved my hands, flustered.

"Its fine, no need to get flustered." He looked up and then raised his eyes. "Oh." He laughed. "So the coffee spiller is also a toe stepper too?" Suddenly, I realized who he was.

"Oooooooh, today is not your day, is it?" He asked, smiling.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry." I covered my face with my hands, but then removed them when I realized I must look ridiculous. Plus they reeked of Macey's perfume.

"Are you purposely injuring me? Or is it just a regular thing." He straightened up, and I got a good look at his face. I blushed again. Id just like to throw it out there that I have never blushed, except for 2-3 times, Unless the situation was embarrassing.

"No, I swear, I-" I said, but He cut me off with his laugh.

"Relax, I was kidding. So does this girl have a name?" He asked, putting his hand in his pockets.

I smiled, half relieved he wasn't mad and half the fact I was talking with a gorgeous guy.

"Uh, yeah, Cammie." I smiled again.

He said something, but I couldn't hear him over the whooping, cheering, and yelling going on by the house. I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, what was that?" I asked after the noise moved into the house, along with a few people including Macey and Zach.

"I said my name was Josh." He grinned, blinding me. "Hey Im gonna go check out what just happened. Wanna come with?" He gestured towards the house. I winced.

"Uhhhh, Im not a huge fan of the crowd. I think Ill just stay here." I started to leave, but he raised his eyebrows.

"Come on, you know you wanna," He bit his lip. God, do you know how hot that is? He didn't move until He finally won over. I grinned and went with him.

I mean, whats the worst that could happen, right?

**Soooooo, what did you think?! Reviews please! Also, if you have any recommendations for the story or you want me to add anything, feel free to leave a suggestion :)**


End file.
